Trust
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: The Hulk slowly begins to trust the Avengers, and vice versa. slight humor


**Trust**

**Summary: The Hulk slowly begins to trust the Avengers, and vice versa.**

**~Tony~**

Tony landed on the slightly destroyed concrete next to Hulk, who was deeply breathing through his anger. Tony retracted his mask while grinning.

"Good job back there Green Bean," he grinned.

Hulk gritted his teeth and clenched his fist before swinging. Everyone watching them gave various forms of expressed shock and fear. Steve went for his shield.

"Tony!" he called helplessly only to freeze in a different shock.

Tony was still smiling, a large green fist mere inches away from his unguarded face. Hulk was still breathing quickly; looking at the genius who was his human half's friend. Hulk smelled no fear or deception; just happiness and familiar emotions.

"Let's go home, huh Big Guy?" Tony suggested happily.

Hulk stared another moment before pulling back with a grunt. Tony practically swung as his arm as he hung there; chattering away about mundane things. The other Avengers were still staring in shock.

**~Natasha~**

Natasha was silent as she slinked around the Russian spy in the make-shift interrogation room. The man had a cocky grin on his face, undressing Natasha with his eyes; he was not scared of her. Finally Natasha stopped in front of him.

"_Why did you try to kill the president?"_ Natasha asked in her native Russian tongue, _"Who sent you? Russia or perhaps it was the money. Did you leave mother Russia for another country; one of better use?"_

The man's grin did not waiver. _"I have no words for you,"_ he looked her up and down,_ "at least not the kind for your friends ears."_

Behind a hidden window of the room, Clint gritted his teeth while clenching his fist. "Bastard," he hissed.

Steve gripped his shoulder. "Calm down, Natasha can handle him," he assured, though he didn't know what was being said.

Behind them, Tony was speaking to Jarvis, trying to figure out the would-be assassin's hideout. Thor was standing in one corner, keeping an eye on Hulk, who was in another corner; breathing deeply as he alertly looked around himself. Since they had just come a fight and would likely going into another, Hulk remained out.

Suddenly Natasha poked her head out of the door. They looked at her in surprise. The black assassin's eyes landed on Hulk.

"Hulk," she called, "I need your help with something."

Everyone, no one more so than Hulk, was confused and surprised. Slowly, Hulk complied, walking towards the woman who typically kept her distance from him; not out of fear, she just didn't seem to like him.

Natasha took Hulk's hand and pulled him into the room. The Russian's eye widened in fear as the giant green man walked in; Hulk instantly growled and glared at the man who had shot him.

"Hulk, meet the Assassin," Natasha said, _"Assassin, meet my friend Hulk."_

Natasha brought Hulk closer and the assassin tried to get away but couldn't because of the handcuffs keeping him chained to the wall. Natasha grabbed the man's hand.

"Say hello Hulk," Natasha told him.

Hulk was confused before he grinned sadistically. Hulk gave a fake smile as he took the man's hand. The Russian was hyperventilating in fear now as Hulk looked him in the eye.

"_Wait-!"_

_**Crunch!**_

The Russian screamed out in pain as his hand was crushed and his bones were broken beyong recognition.

Natasha lazily draped herself over his shoulder. _"And now?"_ she asked, glancing at her nails.

The man jolted as Hulk gave another growl, smirking. _"I-I'll tell you what you want,"_ he said.

Natasha smiled. _"Good boy,"_ she said, and then turned to Hulk. "Thank you Banner."

Hulk grimaced at his human name but accepted it; it was a start.

**~Thor~**

Thor smiled victoriously as he landed next to Hulk.

Hulk looked at Thor incredulously. The god knew, _knew_, that Hulk would punch or pound on him and yet Thor always came to congratulate him after a battle. At first, Hulk, had disliked the god but then, when he saw the man could take a hit, he began to tolerate his presence, it only to hurt him. Hulk knew it upset the other but he always came back.

"Another fine victory my friend!" he boasted joyously.

Thor tensed up; waiting for the hit he knew would come. A few moments went by and nothing happened. Chancing a glance, Thor opened his eyes and was surprised to see Hulk walking away from him towards the other. Thor grinned happily. Yay! Inner fanboy dance!

Thor almost skipped as he ran to follow the green beast back as well. Hulk's expression turned sour and his fist shot out.

Thor's only thought was: Progress!

**~Steve~**

Steve smiled at Bruce as the scientist avidly talked about the science history that was displayed in the museum, gesturing with his hands wildly. Though Steve didn't understand a lot of it, he was simply happy at his teammate's happiness.

"-and Mendeleev swore that the elements were _real_, just undiscovered," Bruce said, looking at the old man's picture.

Steve grinned. "He sounds like a smart guy," he commented.

"M-hm," Bruce agreed thoughtlessly. "Oh look there's-."

This went on for another hour before Steve suggested they go to the park for lunch; Bruce agreed, sheepishly apologizing when he finally realized Steve probably didn't follow him on everything. Steve assured him, saying that he was always happy to learn something new. The two Avengers walked through the park, a stuffed long-neck dinosaur under Bruce's arm for Tony as a souvenir.

"Where would you like to go?" Steve asked, looked around the park.

Bruce smiled shyly. "You choose; I did drag you around all day," he said, rubbing his neck.

Steve laughed. "I said I don't mind," he said. "But okay, how about-."

Steve froze, hearing the tale-tell sound of a bullet entering a gun slot and then a red dot appearing on Bruce's forehead. "Get down!" he shouted, pulled Bruce down.

Just in time as a gun fired and a bullet just barely sailed over Bruce's shoulder. Chaos reigned but Steve kept calm as he shielded Bruce with his body while looking around for the offender. Steve tensed as he came face to face with an army of soldiers with tanks, Humvees, and lots of guns; there was an old general in front.

Steve touched his comm. link. "Tony, we need help in central; its Ross," he said.

"_Coming!"_ Tony replied urgently.

"_Loud and clear; Tasha and me are coming,"_ Clint buzzed.

"_For the green one!"_ Thor shouted.

Another shot rang and Steve was quick to pull Bruce out the way. "This is too far Ross!" Steve shouted. "Your endangering citizens!"

Ross growled. "And it endangers millions!" he sneered and looks behind him. "Shoot it!"

Bruce was stiff in fear as the soldiers advanced, guns pointed. Steve didn't have his shield but he wasn't willing to move; to put his more vulnerable teammate in danger.

"Fire!" a soldier called.

They complied. Steve didn't hesitate, kicking up a trash-can lid and using it as a replacement. More chaos reigned as the guns fired but Steve remained calm.

"They're coming Bruce, don't worry," Steve assured gently.

Bruce flinched as more shots fired. "I'm so sorry," he said gravely.

"Nothing to apologize for Doctor," Steve replied promptly.

Steve saw something shine from the corner of his eye and gasped. "Look out!" he shouted, getting in front of Bruce.

Steve shouted out in pain as the bullet tore through his left shoulder and out his back; clipping Bruce's ear. Bruce's body and beast couldn't take it anymore as the Hulk surged forward. Hulk roared loudly in anger and rushed forward, fists drawn. Luckily, the Avengers have arrived. Tony tossed Steve's his shield which the soldier caught with his uninjured arm.

Steve didn't hesitate, he ran forward; throwing down any soldier that came near. Unknown to him, the Hulk was watching him.

That human, despite being a little weary of him, always defended his Bruce. The shielded man always put himself first and ensured that they, especially Tony and Bruce, were always safe. Just moments ago, that human had taken a bullet for him; even though it was Hulk's fault for Ross showing up.

"Ah!"

Hulk jolted, turning towards the pained sound. Steve had been struck in his bleeding arm. Hulk roared, running towards the man. Steve flinched, thinking he might get hit too but was surprised when the soldier fighting him was thrown away. Hulk took a stance in front of Steve, like the man had done Bruce, and he roared loudly in challenge.

Ross gritted his teeth; he hadn't expected the Avengers. "Turn back!" he called.

Hulk growled, panting heavily in anger, his eyes darting everywhere, keeping an eye out for danger. Soon, they were gone. Huffing, Hulk straightened, and then glanced behind him.

"Kay?" Hulk grunted.

Steve got over his surprise before slowing nodding. "Yeah," he replied, "Yeah, is- is Bruce okay?"

Hulk nodded. "Says th-thank-ss," he said, his words slightly garbled.

Steve grinned. "Good, and thanks," he smiled.

**~Clint~**

Clint huffed as he walked back to the Avengers' tower with Hulk; everyone else having caught a ride with in the air. Clint glanced at the green giant, who was looking around him wearily. Clint copied and noticed that people were looking at Hulk in varying emotions, many of them being fear. Clint huffed, the Hulk has been saving lives and countries, hell the world!, for months now and people still feared him.

"Hey Hulk," Clint called lightly and the goliath looked at him. "Want to watch monster trucks when we get home?"

Hulk paused in surprise; his senses telling him to be weary because everything else was. Clint just grinned.

"Well?" Clint prompted. "I heard someone made a truck for you."

Hulk answered by stopping; Clint stopped in surprise. "What is it?" he asked.

Hulk answered by lifting Clint with his hand; bringing him at least four feet off the ground. People gasped in fear or shock but Clint just grinned.

"Since I'm up here, mind giving me a ride?" he teased.

Hulk stared at the archer for a few minutes before complying; placing him on one of his massive shoulders. Clint snickered and adjusted himself for he had a left over each shoulder and could rest on Hulk's head. Hulk snorted at the position but remained silent and continued to walk.

"We should play chicken next time we go swimming," Clint suggested, "You and me, we'll beat even the whales."

**End.**


End file.
